Sugar Lump
Sugar Lumps are a secondary in-game currency, unlocked once you've baked at least one billion cookies. When unlocked, sugar lumps will grow right below the Stats button. Your sugar lumps, and the building levels purchased with them are retained across ascensions. You can harvest a Sugar Lump by clicking on it when it is ripe. If you do not harvest it, it will fall and be auto-harvested, even when the game is closed. Harvesting a Sugar Lump when it is mature but not ripe will result in a 50% chance to not get anything (reloading without saving, however, will return the unripe Sugar Lump for another attempt). Once a Sugar Lump is harvested, another one will begin growing immediately. You can also get a single Sugar Lump from clicking a Golden Cookie with the "Sweet" effect, and harvesting a Juicy Queenbeet. Sacrificing a full seed log gives you 10 Sugar Lumps. Sugar Lumps are primarily used to level up buildings. Each time a building is leveled up (which can be done on the default screen showing all the buildings), it receives a permanent 1% boost in cookie production, and the price increases by one Sugar Lump. Leveling up Wizard Towers, Farms and Temples will unlock the Grimoire, Garden, and Pantheon minigames, respectively. Within the minigames, you can also use a single Sugar Lump to refill all 3 of your worship swaps, instantly trigger one growth tick, or refill 100 units of your magic meter. Lump Types There are five different types of Sugar Lumps, each with varying effects. The most common Sugar Lump is a normal Sugar Lump, which has no special effects. There is a small chance to grow either a Bifurcated, Caramelized or Golden Sugar Lump. A Bifurcated Sugar Lump has a 50% chance to give you 2 sugar lumps instead of one. During the Grandmapocalypse, Meaty Sugar Lumps may grow instead, which grant between 0 and 2 Sugar Lumps. Caramelized Sugar Lumps are somewhat rare, drop between 1 and 3 Sugar Lumps, and has the additional benefit of refilling Sugar Lump cooldowns. Golden Sugar Lumps are much more powerful and extremely rare. When harvested, several things will happen: You will gain anywhere between two and seven Sugar Lumps, your current cookie amount will be doubled, and Golden Cookies will appear 10% more often for the next 24 hours. The type is determined when the Sugar Lump is generated right after harvesting previous Sugar Lump. When the game is closed, all auto-harvesting Sugar Lumps after the first one will be normal, hence yield 1 sugar lump each. Growth Stages In the early stages of growth, the sugar lump types appear identical. Starting at stage 5, meaty, caramelized and golden will appear different, while bifurcated is indistinguishable from normal until stage 7. When hovering over a stage 5-6 bifurcated sugar lump, the tooltip will still inform the player that the lump grew to be bifurcated, even if it does not appear to be different. Selection Selection of type of sugar lump follows Random list mechanism. Note that all except the first auto-harvesting Sugar Lumps will guarantee to be normal type when the game is closed, so open the game once per ripening cycle to ensure maximal chance of obtaining an abnormal type of lump. The full selection procedure is: * Add Normal to a pool. * Check to see if an unusual lump type should be added to the pool ** If you have the heavenly upgrade Sucralosia Inutilis, 15% chance to add Bifurcated to the pool, otherwise 10% chance to add Bifurcated to the pool. ** 0.3% chance to add Golden to the pool. ** 2% chance to add Caramelized to the pool. ** 0%, 10%, 20% and 30% to add Meaty to the pool if the game is in Appeased, Awoken, Displeased and Angered phase of Grandmapocalypse respectively. *If the Dragon's Curve dragon aura is active, repeat the check procedure for unusual lump types one time. If Reality Bending is active, there is a 10% chance of repeating the check an additional time. If both auras are active, there is a 90% chance of repeating the check once, and a 10% chance of repeating twice. Unusual types can be added to the pool more than once. * Pick a random effect from the pool. Probability tables No Auras With Dragon's Curve Lump Growth and Maturation Time Initially, a Sugar Lump takes 20 hours to mature, 23 hours to ripen, and 24 hours to fall. Sugar Lumps maturation and ripening can be sped up by a variety of modifiers. The time required for Sugar Lumps to fall is always one hour more than the time required to ripen. Sugar Lump growth is affected by the system clock, similar to offline production. Turning the clock ahead will give you Sugar Lumps, and turning the clock back will increase the time before the next Sugar Lump is available. The shortest possible times are 17 hours 53 minutes and 56 seconds to mature, and 18 hours 57 minutes and 26 seconds to ripen. Strategy Currently, Sugar Lumps are the most precious element of the game, as they are very rare. It is recommended to spend the first 3 Sugar Lumps on unlocking the 3 minigames, then spending Sugar Lumps to enlarge the garden (getting Farms to level 9), and finally saving them for the Sugar baking boost. To get level 10 achievements, one needs 55 Sugar Lumps, so 55 * 17 = 935 for all of them. You can harvest ~1.09 mature Sugar Lumps every 17 hours 54 minutes with all relevant upgrades, and appeased grandmas. this requires active harvesting mature lumps, and save scumming botched harvests. Under these conditions, you can get 55 Sugar Lumps in about 37.6 days. If you leave the game closed it will take about 45.7 days. This leaves 37.6 * 17 = 640 days active, or 777 days passive for all level 10 achievements, which amounts to just over two years. Sacrificing garden may reduce the time to 50% or more, which depends on how active you play. Harvesting Juicy Queenbeets also helps. Both methods requires save scumming to be efficient. If you want to harvest a Golden Sugar Lump and get the All-natural cane sugar shadow achievement, you need to pop 690 Sugar Lumps on average. The "Sweet" Golden Cookies, sacrificing garden and harvesting Juicy Queenbeets will not help since these methods only produce normal Sugar Lumps. That means it takes you around a year and a half on average. "Sweet" Golden Cookies can be gained quite easily due to the Force the Hand of Fate spell in the Grimoire. When a player ascends, the seed changes, which affects the Force the Hand of Fate outcomes. Because of this, a player can use the spell, click the golden cookie spawned from it, see if it is a "Sweet" or not, ascend, and then repeat. The Fortune Cookie add-on shows the player the outcome from the spell, therefore showing if a "Sweet" Golden Cookie will appear soon, therefore making the player not rely on the first outcome of the spell, and instead look at the list of results instead of blindly hoping for a "Sweet" on the first spell. Achievements } Heavenly Sugar Lump Upgrades Category:Gameplay